Voice of the Innocent
by PrincessofFireflies
Summary: Jaesa Snow was the Lady Crow, the sister of the Night's Watch. When she appeared in East Watch as a babe, no one thought she would be spared. They believed she would be thrown back into the sea, but instead she was given a home. She has lived at the wall for Fifteen years, and she never intended to leave. Love threatens to break everything, but with love comes war and death.
1. Lady Crow

**Author's note: So this was a silly prologue I wrote for a story I am thinking of. I will post the first chapter soon, it's going to be a small side project I do. I have never written a Jon Sow fic, so I wanted to try.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones, or A song of Ice and Fire. I own Jaesa that is all.**

* * *

They call her the voice of the innocent, the Lady Crow and the Sister of the Night's watch. She was a watcher of the wall. She was to never take their vow, or hold a sword but they gave her a home. They gave her a family. She was a bastard, a child with no family, no blood. Her blood was the snow that fell and the ice of the Wall. The men of the Night's Watch were her family, her friends and her enemies.

She was told often of the tale of her appearance, and many new recruits were told the tale when they questioned her. She never blamed the green boys, and the Lordlings, no woman was to be at the watch. She appeared on a ship at East Watch, appeared in the arms of a young man from the cells of Kings Landing. She was told to be a screaming babe, and a crying child when placed into the strong arms of Cotter Pyke. They whisper that the second her eyes landed on the pox ridden face of the man her wailing stopped, and then everyone held their breath. They believed he would throw her into the sea or throw her over the wall but he did neither. Cotter Pyke gave the forgotten bastard child a home, he gave her life.

For ten Namedays she spent her time with the men of East Watch, learning to fish. She learned the ways of ships, and the ways of cooking. She never took her own watch but she would sit up with the men listening to their vulgar stories. On her tenth Nameday she was sent to Castle Black, she had cried at first for leaving her only home but Cotter silenced her. When she was in Castle Black she learned to heal, and learned to read. It was a hard lesson for a child of ten but she had help from a kind ranger. She never learned to write but she didn't need to. The Maester had a boy to write for him, she was there to learn to heal, and so she did.

Whenever a ranger road back into Castle Black injured, she was there to help. Every time a builder would hurt himself, she would mend his wound. She became their caretaker, became their small light in their darkest hell. Most men revered her, looked to her as a sister. The ones who didn't, the ones who resented her presence at the wall, were little to her. She would heal them, care for them, but she would never go out of her way for them. They were usually the ones she would find her striking against, the ones she would defend the green boys to.

She never left the wall, save once. A ranger, the one who taught her to read, thought he would bring her south in an attempt to give her a true home. She lasted a fortnight, she found no home in the south. The Wall, the men of the watch, they were home. She had no other home. But as she grew, as she passed her fifteenth Nameday she knew her days were numbered. When she was a child the men would not bother her, but as she grew into a woman their looks became something of concern. Lord Commander Mormont would grow worried for her, worried his men would make a move but even still she would never leave.

Jaesa Snow would never leave the Wall, she would die at the wall like any other. She may have not taken a vow, but it was her home, and she would not leave the defense of it to bitter old men.


	2. Do you remember?

**Author's Note: I made like four different first chapters for this story. I went with this one because it sets up more of her relationship with Jon. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the review, favs and follows. They mean so so much to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Game of Thrones or anything related to it. I own Jaesa.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Do you remember?**

 **Jaesa.**

She stood tall, her copper hair blowing softly in the wind as she notched an arrow. In the darkness of the night she pulled the bow back and let the arrow fly. She hit her target with a smile, the moon illuminating her skin. Jaesa found her peace in the night more often than she wished to, she used to enjoy the day time. She would enjoy the way the courtyard was filled with men training, and men doing their duties but it not longer felt the same. So instead of dwelling on the men, Jaesa found her peace in the night air.

"Jaesa." She ignored the man's voice, notching another arrow. "Jaesa Snow."

His voice carried easily across the yard, and he no doubt knew she was listening. She smiled as she heard his curse, letting yet another arrow fly at her target. Jaesa enjoyed the sound of an arrow flying through the air.

"Jaesa, one more time." He took on the tone of a father.

She placed the bow in it's place, before turning to face the man. His black hair was blowing in the cold night air, but he did not shiver. They were both used to cold, used to the chill of the snow that fell around them. She approached the ranger, a smile playing on her lips.

"If you came all the way out here to scold me, Stark, you picked the wrong time."

It was late in the night, the moon hung high in the sky. She knew he should have long since been asleep, as should she.

"I am not going to scold you, Jaesa, it would do no good." His laugh was hearty. "You need rest if we are to ride south on the morrow."

Jaesa let out a groan, it was not her idea to go south. She wished to stay at the wall, but she had a wrong to correct. When she was the age of ten she had harmed a family, and it was long since time she made her peace. Benjen Stark was going to make sure she did.

"I can ride without sleep, wouldn't be the first time." She walked by him, her green eyes lingering on him for a moment.

He followed her, and Jeasa cursed. She did not wish to argue with the ranger over their trip south. The last time had not been something worth memory though it had been something that bothered her for some time.

"Just know we leave at first light, Jaesa. We can not risk to be late."

She regarded him with cool eyes and a swift nod before she found her way to her chambers. She had been given a room in the tower of the king, not that a king had ever visited the Wall in her lifetime. No one came to the Wall unless they were forced to. As Jaesa made herself at home in her bed, she hoped her journey south would be better than her last trip.

As Benjen Stark had commanded they started their journey at dawn, and it continued that way for weeks. They would sleep at nightfall and continue on at dawn. Jaesa didn't mind it, sleeping under the stars on some nights brought her a calm. Benjen would speak to her at some points but mostly the trip was made in a mutual silence. She did not doubt he was thinking of seeing his blood again, his family. Jaesa was more concerned with undoing the damage from her last visit to Winterfell, but it had been five years and some damage can not be undone.

"Benjen, I thank you for letting me accompany you on this journey, but I fear I will find no forgiveness." Jaesa kept her eyes trained on the road ahead. "I did strike your Lord brother."

"My brother is a man of honor, Jaesa, and forgiveness." His laugh was cool. "He will give you the forgiveness you seek."

Jaesa could only hope Stark knew of what he spoke. She hated the idea of the Lord of Winterfell thinking her some wild animal. Jaesa was not a wild animal, or a wildling. She was just a woman raised by men, and she was raised to be strong.

No words were spoken on the matter again, because Jaesa spied the tall grey towers and walls of Winterfell. It was the farthest south she could ever remember being, she never counted Kings Landing. The capital was said to be the place of her birth, but she never considered it more than a place she never longed to visit. As the sun set, and they drew closer to the gates, Jaesa remembered the first time she visited Winterfell.

* * *

 _The child of ten was long since tired of riding on her horse. The journey from Castle Black, to Winterfell was longer than any she had dared before. The man beside her just laughed as she adjusted her riding position again, and again. A smile would grace his lips when a curse would leave her small lips. She had fire._

" _Jaesa, now remember your manners." His voice was stern, like a father, but he was not her father._

" _I know, Ben."_

 _She was always acted too old for her own good. Jaesa was ten, no one would doubt she was a child but when her mouth opened words of an adult would fly from her lips._

 _The child looked up in awe as the_ _entered_ _the gates of Winterfell, it was the only place she had ever been beyond the_ _W_ _all. Jaesa looked to Benjen Stark who only smiled as they continued to ride into the courtyard, and when Jaesa spotted the man's family she smiled._

 _Benjen helped the child from her horse, taking her hand and leading her over to his family. He regarded his brother, sister by law, nieces and nephews. Jaesa watched as the family interacted. She felt no jealousy or shyness, she just waited for Benjen to introduce her._

" _Ned, this is the girl I spoke to you about." Jaesa met the Lord's eyes. "Jaesa, come say hello."_

 _The child did not need another prompt, she quickly stood before the Lord and his family, her head bowed in respect._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Stark, Lady Stark."_

 _She watched the Lord smile at her tone, his grey eyes shone, but his wife was not as kind. Jaesa watched as the woman's eyes filled with cold calculation._

" _Welcome to Winterfell, Jaesa, I hope you grow to call it home."_

* * *

She called Winterfell her home for a fortnight, not a minute longer. Jaesa caused more damage in a fortnight than many could cause in a year. She would carry many memories from her time in Winterfell, not all of them were as horrid as she made them to be.

Jaesa stopped behind Benjen as they entered the town just before Winterfell, a man on the road caught her attention. On the side of the road a man lay on the ground, clutching his leg tightly in his hands, pain evident on his face.

"Benjen, I will meet you shortly."

Jaesa was off her horse before Benjen could argue. She was a trained healer, and evident to her that if she did not help the man it would be some time before someone did. Jaesa bent down beside the man, speaking softly to him, coaxing from his lips what had happened to him. Once she knew of his condition she found men to fetch her the supplies needed to help the man. She knew they would not have all the things needed for the man, she doubted they would have milk of the poppy.

As she set the man's broken bone she cursed herself, wishing she had brought her supplies with her. She had thought she would have no need of such things on the road south. She apologized to the man, she could see the pain wrenching in his eyes. She did not have a doubt of the pain he was in.

"I will help you to your home, sir." Jaesa stood, and all the people around them watched her. "Come with me."

She held her hand out to the man, and soon two more were helping him to his feet. The three of them assisted the man to his home, and he thanked them the whole way there. She left the man with a smile on her face, she always found joy when she helped someone. Jaesa did not have much to do in her time at the Wall, helping the sick and injured became her job and her joy.

Jaesa found herself in the courtyard of Winterfell, her horse left in the stables. She thought for a moment that it was an empty place, until her eyes caught a man. He was tall, lean and he had a mess of curly black hair. She watched him beat away at the dummy, anger evident in his body language.

"What did he ever do to you?" Her voice carried across the night, as she approached the man.

With one last swing at the dummy, the man turned to her. His grey eyes met her green orbs, and for a moment a silence lingered between them. Jaesa could not believe the man who stood before her, the last time she had seen him he was nothing more than a boy of twelve.

"Jaesa? You surely grown." His voice was deep, and his face held a smile.

"Well, five years can do that to a person, Jon Snow." She let out a laugh. "You have grown as well."

An awkward silence fell between them, it was hard to pick up with someone you barley knew. Jaesa could remember every moment spent with the Stark bastard in her fortnight at Winterfell. He had been the one to watch her ride from there in the middle of the night. She had gotten on with him quite well.

"Still as silver tongued as I remember."

A smirk fell on her lips as he regarded her.

"Well, somethings never change." She looked to the sword in his hands. "Out practicing instead of feasting with the southerners?"

She saw a frown grace his features, his eyes held anger while his face held sadness. Jaesa cursed herself under her breath. She was sure she had upset him.

"Lady Stark.."

"Say no more, I understand."

Jaesa shifted under his eyes. Jaesa knew of Lady Stark, of her aversion to bastard children. She had not been rude to Jaesa, but she had not been warm. Jaesa wished she could say the same for the way Lady Catelyn had treated Jon, it was hard for her to watch as a child. Someone should never be so cold to a child, and she wondered how Jon could have handled it for so many years. She too was a bastard, but at the Wall very few looked upon her with disgust.

She had been so caught in her own thoughts that she had not noticed Jon put his sword away or that he had made his move to leave. She shook herself from her thoughts and found herself walking to his side.

"You can't just leave a guest standing alone, it's quite rude." Her laugh was gentle.

"Leaving in the middle of the night without telling the Lord of the house is rude too, but it never stopped you."

She did not know if his words were intentionally said to hurt her but they did. She had never meant to upset the Lord of Winterfell, or his family, but she could not stay in Winterfell. Benjen was trying to be kind, trying to give her a home but the Wall was her home. They fell silent as Jaesa followed Jon Snow, she would not allow him to be rude and shake her. She had no intention of joining the King's feast. She followed Jon to the kennel, a place she had no reason to visit on her last trip south. What truly caught her attention was a small grey wolf pup in one of the kennel cages.

"A wolf?" She questioned.

Jon Snow did not answer her, instead he walked deeper into the barely lit kennel. She caught sight of a few more wolf pups, each ranging in shades of grey, and white mixes. Jon finally stopped in front of a cage, before she watched him open it and a small stark white pup came forward.

"He's beautiful." Her eyes could not move from the small white pup with red eyes.

She slowly walked toward the pup, but Jon put his hand up to stop her. His eyes locked with hers for a chilling moment before he turned back to his pup. She watched him pull meat from his pocket, feeding a scrap of it to the wolf.

"He's a direwolf pup."

Before Jaesa could stop herself, she let out a laugh. She did not think Jon Snow would grow up to be so foolish. Everyone knew that direwolves never came south of the wall, not any longer.

"Don't be silly, direwolves don't come this far south."

"I was there, Jaesa, these pups are direwolves." His voice was so certain. "We found them after we executed the deserter."

Jaesa closed her eyes, whispering a silent prayer for the man. She knew him well. His name was Will, he was a ranger and not someone she would ever imagine to flee the Wall. She didn't know what to say to Jon Snow, she instead watched him feed the pup. He had said the word of detester like the man was a poison to the world, but he wasn't, he was a good man.

"I come to find my brother and instead if find him with a woman." A joking voice came from behind them. "About time, Jon."

"Mind your tongue." Before Jon could speak Jaesa did. "I am no whore."

She spun on her heel, her hair flying across her face. Her eyes landed on a tall, muscular man with auburn curls and blue eyes. _Robb._

"Jaesa, I apologize." A smirk was on his lips, and his eyes were not on her but the man behind her. "You have grown."

"And as I told your brother, five years can do that." She smiled.

She remembered the boys fondly, for what little time she had with them. They were two years older than she, but they were kind to her.

"Jon, it's getting late." Jaesa heard shuffling behind her.

Jon made a move around her to his brother, the both of them sharing a look between them. She stood there waiting for one of them to speak to her but neither did, and like before they made to leave her standing there. Jaesa let a sigh fall from her lips as she took up a walk after them. She caught Jon snow on the shoulder, forcing him to stop and look at her.

"Would one of you stop being rude and show me where my chamber shall be?" Her voice was terse. "I seem to have forgotten over the last five years."

She watched Robb Stark's eyes flicker and saw the small smile that formed on his lips. Jon Snow held no smile instead he just looked at her with those grey eyes, the grey eyes that saw everything.

"I shall see you on the morrow, Jaesa, sleep well."

Before either could argue, Robb Stark was gone. Jaesa looked to Jon Snow, a boy she had once known and had never forgotten. When she had first gotten back to the Wall she had meant to get Benjen to transcribe a letter for her, to send it to him but she never did. He never wrote to her either, and she could only imagine he had forgotten her.

"Follow me, Jasea." His voice held no warmth.

She wondered what happened to the boy who had been joking with her only minutes before in the training yard. Why had he turned so cold to her? She did nothing to harm him, her wrong was against his father not him. She followed him to the guest house, and down the long hall until they reached the end. For a moment they stood there, neither speaking a word. Eventually Jaesa gave up on Jon Snow, and she turned to enter the chamber.

"Goodnight, Jon Snow." Her voice was quiet.

Just as she opened the door to enter, she felt his large hand upon her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him, his grey eyes meeting hers.

"Do you remember?" It was barely a whisper.

"Of course, I remember."

She left him there after that, shutting the heavy wooden door behind her. She didn't need him to explain what he was asking, she already knew. She had tried to forget, tried to move on with her life. She was child then, as was he, but he never seemed like a child. He seemed much older than her even then. She had never forgotten, and she knew now that neither had he.


	3. Why?

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews :D. I also appreciate the follows, and favorites. I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, or A song of Ice and Fire. I own only Jaesa.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Why?**

 **Jon Snow.**

 _Talk to her._ Robb's words had been echoing in Jon's head for days, he knew he would have to find time to talk to Jaesa eventually. He had wanted to say so much the first time he say her, instead he turned to ice and tried to get rid of her. When he took her to her room he had a million words on his tongue but all he could do was ask if she remembered. As if knowing she remembered that night would change everything, it didn't. He was still bitter, and angry over the way she left. It had been five years, and they had been children but it had meant so much to him. She meant a lot to him, even only after a fortnight. He had never met another bastard like himself, and seeing her taught him something about himself.

He couldn't talk to her for days, instead he would watch her with his siblings, with the wolf pups. She had changed so much from the child he had remembered her to be. She had grown from a small, wild child into a graceful, beautiful woman. Her voice no longer held it's rough tone, it had turned almost melodic. He didn't know what she had done in five years, but it was good for her.

 _Talk to her or she will think you hate her._

It was easy for Robb, he had spoken to Jaesa since she had been in Winterfell. He had seen them together, laughing and joking as if five years had not passed between them. But it was different for Jon, he shared a bond with Jaesa, one he knew his brother didn't. Seeing her again made the words catch in his throat, she wasn't a child any longer, and neither was he. He couldn't even believe she was in Winterfell her last words to him were she'd never be back.

He stumbled across her in walk around Winterfell, her back to him as she pulled the bow back. As he watched her Jon knew she would miss the target, he was no expert but he had shot enough times, and seen Theon do it enough times, to know how to stand.

"You are going to miss if you stand like that."

They were alone, and he knew his voice carried to her. She didn't speak, she just let the arrow fly at the target. Jon had to hold back laughter as the arrow missed the target, and a curse flew from her lips.

"I tried to warn you." He jested.

She spun to face him, her green eyes holding a cool fury.

"If you hadn't spoken, I would not have missed my target, Jon Snow." He loved how she always used his full name. "I never miss."

He couldn't help but smile at her, she was a lot more confident now than she was as a child. Back when he first met her, she couldn't even hold a bow. Now she was confident enough to say she never missed.

"You just missed." He watched her crack a smile as he spoke.

She turned back away from him, taking the some position she was just in. Jon mumbled to himself before stepping up behind her, he placed a hand upon her hip and one on her shoulder. She didn't flinch at his touch, and with a small amount of confidence he didn't know he had, he stepped closer pressing against her back.

"Like this." He whispered, moving her shoulder down and shifting her hip slightly.

She didn't speak, her eyes fixed on the target but he could feel the accelerated way she was breathing. He let go of her shoulder, and moved his hand down to her other hip. His hands settled lightly on her hips, barely touching her as she set to shoot the arrow. He watched the arrow fly, landing directly in the center of the target.

"See when you don't speak it lands." She stepped from his hands, placing her bow where it belonged.

"You landed that with my help, Jaesa." He tried not to sound cold, but his voice left his lips in frustration.

A frown graced her features, and Jon knew he had messed up. He cursed himself. He didn't understand why he could not just let the words he wished to say fall from his lips. She was just any other girl, just a stranger he had barely known. He didn't need to feel so awkward around her.

"Robb is going to be sparring with the Prince soon, and Bran with the younger one. Would you like to go watch?"

He didn't want her to just go off, he needed to spend time with her. He would work the courage up to say something soon enough, he had enough courage to put his hands upon her. He watched her lips twist and her brow furrow as if contemplating his words.

"Why not, better than sitting alone in my chambers." She made a motion for him to lead the way. "You aren't sparring, Jon Snow?"

She was walking beside him, her voice soft and gentle.

"I can not. It would be bad if the bastard son bruised the Prince." His voice was quiet bitter.

He heard her sigh, and when he glanced over to her he saw her wringing her hands together. It took her a moment to speak to him, her eyes looking over to him.

"It matters not, Jon Snow, I think it's more the Prince is afraid you'll beat him."

He felt himself smile, she was too kind. Jon knew he was strong, and fast, but he was not sure of the Prince's skills. He lead the way to the bridge that over looked the sparring area. He took a spot standing beside the window, soon Jaesa was next to him. Her body was close to him, and for a moment Jon longed to get lost in the warmth of her.

"You can do it, Robb!." Her voice carried down to where his brother held a practice sword.

Jon watched as Robb looked up to them, his brother's face turning slightly pink before he turned back to the Prince. Robb had expressed to Jon his distaste for the Prince, and Jon could not blame him. He saw the way the prick looked at Sansa, and now that they were to be married it made a sticky situation.

"I think I made you brother blush, Jon Snow."

"Well you did make an unladylike scene."

He knew Jaesa was no proper Lady, even with her velvet voice and pretty looks. She was a Lady of the Wall, a black sister.

"Would you blush, Jon Snow? If I called your name and cheered for you?"

Her green eyes met his, a small smile on her lips. He looked back down to his brother, watching as Robb swatted the young Prince with the wooden sword. He could not answer her, not with pride. He knew if she had called his name in the same way she had Robb, his face would have been red.

"I will take that as a yes."

He heard a soft laugh leave her but he did not turn to her. He kept his eyes trained on the scene before him. He had a million words flying in his head, but not one would fit what he was feeling. He longed to be the innocent child again, but he had long since grown. He wasn't the child who could get away with his foolish actions, he was a man grown.

She hollered down again as Bran took the sparring ring, but unlike Robb his younger brother's face did not turn red. Instead the young boy just held a smile of pride on his face, as he stepped to the young Prince Tommen. Jon rested his hands on the ledge, watching his younger brother with concern. Bran was ten, and it was no secret his level of sword play did not match that of his brothers. Not yet. His worry faded as Tommen too struggled with the wooden sword in his hand.

"I would have liked to see you spar, Jon Snow. Maybe you can show me later if you can truly hold a sword."

She was joking with him, and as he went to open his mouth in response Arya made her appearance. Jon cursed under his breath, his sister successfully stealing Jaesa's attention from him.

"Arya, you better not be using me as an excuse to skip your lessons. It didn't work when I was here as child, it won't work now."

He watched his sister dodge around Jaesa, squeezing herself between Jon and the woman. Jaesa smiled but Jon could not hide the fact the he was unhappy with the distance placed between him and the woman. He was enjoying her warmth.

"I didn't use you as an excuse, Jaesa, I just didn't wish to be there."

Arya was always a stubborn child, and he often heard Lady Stark comment on Jaesa's influence on her. Jon could not blame Jaesa for Arya, she was barely six when the Lady Crow came to Winterfell. Jaesa's time had been spent mostly with Robb and himself, the boys enjoyed the company of the girl. Long after she had left, the two would talk about her and they both remembered the fortnight fondly. Jaesa could never be blamed for Arya, it was the wolf blood in the child's veins.

"I hope you don't get in too much trouble, Arya, I only have a fortnight left here."

Jon had not realized that she would be leaving so soon, he had wondered truly if she would stay this time. Not that her leaving mattered, he was taking the black himself. He would see her everyday, but at the Wall their friendship would no doubt be different. At the Wall he wouldn't be the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, he would be a sworn brother of the Night's Watch.

The only talking came from Arya, and from down below. Robb was speaking to Ser Rodrik about fighting with live steel, which would have been fine if it's wasn't the damned Prince. Robb could kill the boy. Jaesa watched with wide eyes, Jon caught himself looking over at her often. She shifted uncomfortably from time to time as the Hound spoke. It seemed like Jaesa did not like the look of the man.

"Will you train like that when you take the black?" Arya asked him.

"I would suppose so."

"You're taking the black?" Jaesa's voice cut over his harshly.

He watched her push back from the ledge, taking a stance in the middle of the bridge. Her body was ridged, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

"Aye, I am."

He watched her green eyes flash, her teeth biting into her lower lip She didn't speak, she turned from him and left him standing there. Arya looked confused, and Jon found himself confused as well. Why would she mind if he was taking the black? It was what he wanted. He would finally have a life where his bastard status wouldn't matter, and he could be an honorable man. He wasn't Robb, he would never be the Lord of a Keep. He was the bastard, and the Wall was his last chance at getting honor, doing something good for the realm. So why was Jaesa so angry?

* * *

 **Jaesa.**

He couldn't take the black, he was foolish to think he could. Jaesa had felt an anger wash over her, an anger she had never once felt. Jaeasa was level headed, calm, and collected. She was always the voice of reason, she had grown up and learned from Maester Aemon how to be reasonable. He taught her she couldn't live her life as a wild woman, as a child forever. But yet she found herself pacing her chambers of Winterfell, anger flooding through her. He couldn't take the black. She wouldn't let him.

She was going to find Jon Snow, and she was going to tell him he couldn't take the black, that it was no place for a man like him. She would convince the man to see things her way, she was a woman. As Jaesa left the chamber given to her she ran straight into a man, just not the one she was seeking. Instead of finding Jon Snow, Jaesa ran into a tall, golden haired man. She had never seen him before, but from the talks she had with Robb Stark, she could only imagine her was Ser Jaime Lannister.

"My apologizes, Ser." Her head remained bowed.

"It is more than alright, my Lady."

Jaesa did not know why he assumed she was a Lady. She always believed it obvious to most she was nothing more than a bastard, but she supposed it was from living among people who knew her. She went to walk past the man, keeping her eyes trained on the stone floor below their feet.

"Wait, m'lady." Jaesa turned back to the man. "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment."

She contemplated him for a moment, she did not know him, she did not owe him her time. She knew what kind of man Ser Jaime Lannister was, she had heard the stories of him, but she knew better than to judge a man. Judgment was saved for the Gods, not her.

"What would you wish to speak to me about, Ser?"

"Would you come with me to have supper? We can speak over some food."

Jaesa was starved, but she needed to find Jon Snow. She needed to inform him of the life he would gain at the wall, which was no life for a man of his caliber. Even with her need for Jon Snow, Jaesa could not be rude, she did not wish to upset the knight of the Kingsguard.

"It would be my pleasure, Ser." She knew if he thought her a bastard he would have not sought her company.

So the two walked toward the guest hall, and to Jaesa's comfort it was empty. She did not long to eat with the royal family, they were not her kind of company. She found a seat as someone brought forward a plate of food, and a cup of wine for them both. Jaesa pushed the wine to the side, she had long since given up on drinking wine or ale. She watched the men at the Wall lose themselves upon the sweet liquid.

"May I seek your name, M'lady?"

Jaesa smiled to herself,she knew once she spoke her name the knight would excuse himself. He was a Lannister, and she was a bastard, those were not things that mixed well. Lord Eddard Stark was one of the few men who cared little for the taint upon a bastards name.

"My name is Jaesa Snow, Ser."

She did not look up from her plate, instead Jaesa picked at her food. She had long since given up on feeling shame for who she was. Being a bastard, and living at the wall was not the life Jaesa had chosen. It was the life bestowed upon her by the Gods, and her damnable parents.

"The Lady Crow, the Sister of the Night's Watch and the voice of the innocent. You have many names, and many rumors that follow you."

"That I do, but they are not names I have given myself," she said, "And you too have a few names, Ser Jaime."

She looked up and for a moment their eyes met. Jaesa noticed as they locked eyes that his held a similar color to her own, a bright emerald green.

"Aye." His voice held not contention. "I was always fascinated by your story, Lady Crow."

He was not the first to be intrigued by her past, many of the green boys would seek her out and question her. She of course had no answers on her parents, she could only speak speculation.

"Ask what you wish, Ser, I am sure they are not questions I have not had spoken to me before."

She heard the humm come from his lips, as the took a sip of his wine. She wondered if he too would lose his head to the liquid.

"They speak of you in Kings Landing as if you are some wild woman, but I have seen you around here and speaking to you now it appears to me they are quite wrong." A smile played on the mans lips.

"That wasn't a question, but I can tell you that once upon a time those stories were not far from truth." Jaesa thought back to her last trip to Winterfell. "As a child, under the guidance of Cotter Pyke, I was quite the wild one."

Even though she had long since grown from those days, she held a smile at some of the memories. Cotter Pyke was like her father for ten long years, and since his absence her life she had found new examples of how to act. With the guidance of Benjen Stark, the honorable ranger, Jeor Mormont and Maester Aemon, Jaesa learned grace.

"You live at East Watch by the sea then?"

"Not for years now." Her voice held a faint wisp of emotion. "I was sent to Castle Black to study under the Maester Aemon, I am now a trained healer."

She was proud of herself, proud of how she'd grown. Before Castle Black, Jaesa was nothing more than a screaming, fist fighting, wild kid. Now she had learned to read, to hold a bow and help others.

"I would believe that is why they call you the voice of the innocent then."

"It's more than my healing skills, Ser Jaime, but aye, it's part of the reason."

She had never asked for the names given to her but of them all she never minded being the voice of the innocent. She learned that helping others gave her a sense of accomplishment, gave her a purpose. A silence graced the air between them and Jaesa found herself at peace. She ate the food upon her plate with little worries of the conversation, her mind dwelling still on Jon Snow. She knew she would have to find him, but she knew he would not be well receptive of her words.

"What of your parents, or any family?"

She wished to laugh but she did not want to seem rude.

"I am surprised that tale had not reached Kings Landing, as it s the place from which I came from." She watched the man's eyes widen. "Or so the tale goes. I was found on a ship bound for East Watch as a babe, and I was taken in."

It was simple to her, but she had lived it her whole life. Her parents did not want her, and they had placed her upon a ship. Jaesa used to believe as a child that it was a mistake but that lasted only a few years before the truth of the matter set in. She was never wanted anywhere outside the Wall.

"I am sorry such a thing happened to you, I am sure your family..-"

"Jeasa Snow, I have been looking for you."

Jaesa was drawn from the Lannister man by the voice of Benjen Stark. She smiled to herself.

"I am sorry, Benjen." She stood from her seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to check if you still wished to go hunting with us on the morrow?"

She had apologized to Lord Stark, had been given her forgiveness, and the man had invited her on the King's hunt. She had willingly agreed, but with events of the day she wondered if she should. Jon Snow would no doubt be on the hunt, and depending on how their talk went it would be a mixed situation. As she thought upon her answer, she watched Benjen Stark look at the Kingsguard member in cold calculation. She knew of his feelings for Lannister blood.

"Aye,I still wish to come."

With her words Benjen placed a hand upon her shoulder, ushering her from the guest hall. She sent a smile back to the knight, and their eyes lingered upon each others for just a moment. Benjen lead her to the hall that held their guest chambers, his hand still on her shoulder.

"My nephew fears you are angered with him, Jaesa."

She looked down to the ground like a child caught sneaking sweets. She had not meant to show her anger with Jon Snow, but she could not help it.

"I apologize, Benjen." She felt trapped. "I didn't mean to bother him in such a way, it's just.. I just.. I don't believe he should take the black."

Her voice came out rushed in the end, she didn't mean to. The Wall was her home, and she loved it but it was not he place the men of the North had once painted it to be.

"Jaesa, it is not our place to tell him what to do."

"I know that, you know I know that." Her chest grew tight. "He's too good for it."

She watched Benjen's eyes, and she only hoped not to offend the man. Benjen Stark was an honorable man but he had taken the black years ago, it had changed in the years since.

"He'll gain honor at the Wall that he can't get here, Jaesa you wou-"

She knew what he was going to say, he was going to tell her she didn't understand. But he was wrong, she was a bastard, and she did not doubt even if her parents had kept her she would have been a bastard. She knew Jon Snow would gain a greater honor at the Wall, but he was far too good to fight among rapers and thieves.

"Worry not, I am going to bed." She walked past Benjen, her anger bubbling inside. "If you wish me to keep my opinion inside, I shall."

She didn't wait to hear his words, she shut herself away. She would tell Jon Snow how she felt, regardless of Benjen Stark's words. She would find him after the hunt, until then when they were riding she would speak nothing of her issues. The hunt would be as joyful as it was meant to be, and only after that trip would she bare her qualms to Jon Snow.

Jaesa Snow found herself laying in bed staring up in the ceiling. She knew they would be leaving at the break of dawn, and she would need the slumber. As she laid there all she could think about was the last night she had spent in Winterfell as a child, the last time she had seen Jon Snow. It seemed much had changed between them, she only hoped he saw that the Wall was no place for him.

To her suprise the last thought to enter Jaesa's mind before she slipped into the dark was _why._ She began to wonder why her family had left her to die, she was just a babe. She never really lingered upon those thoughts but for a moment as she slipped into sleep she thought of them.


	4. The Talk

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. To an answer a guest's question, there is a reason Jaime had an interest but it won't come up to much later. I am also pretty sure if a baby showed up at the Wall on a ship from Kings Landing, the word would have reached there. Just a theory, I could be wrong but for this story it made sense to me. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter, I hope Jon isn't to OCC at the end part. Emotions are high.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones, I own only Jaes** a.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Talk**

 **Jaesa.**

 _The young girl stood at the door of the stables, the night air blowing her copper hair across her face. She stood frozen, a single tear in her eye. She had not meant to stay so long, or act so foolish. Jaesa knew she should have fled before she became a problem but now it was too late. She had struck Lord Stark across his face, she had caused a fight between the two boys who she cared for and even the little child Sansa had looked at her with hatred. She had to leave, it was time for her to go home._

 _She found her horse in a matter of seconds, her horse too had not felt to call Winterfell home. For a moment before her scene she would have considered it, but now she had broken that thought. Jaesa pressed her face against her horse's neck, thinking on her foolish actions._

" _Jaesa?" She heard his voice and her body froze. "Jaesa, I know you_ _'re here."_

 _With a sigh the child crept from the horse's stall, her head hanging low. She had avoided the older child since the fight she over heard, she never meant to make the two boys argue. They were brothers, and best friends, her only friends._

" _What can I do for you, Jon Snow?" Even as a child she much preferred his full name._

 _He was so sullen about being a bastard, he was shamed by it. Jaesa had never felt that shame, she was never looked at like she was a mistake, or a curse. Jon Snow had been seen as such his whole life, and only meeting Jaesa had taught him what it was like not to feel ashamed._

" _You can tell me what you plan on doing, Jae."_

 _She bit her lip nervously, the taller boy coming closer to the stall. Her green eyes regarded him, and for a moment she forgot what she had planned. Jon Snow looked so much like his Uncle, and father, dark hair and grey eyes. His eyes haunted her, they say everything and sometimes she felt like he could read her every thought._

" _I.." She looked to her horse, the saddle already set upon him. "I am sorry, Jon Snow."_

 _Her eyes flicked back to him, her heart pounding in her chest. She had made him a friend, and now she would leave him._

" _You're leaving." He didn't ask, she knew from his tone he had resigned himself to it._

" _I am sorry, this just isn't my home."_

 _She watched his body tense, and his eyes flash. He had no temper, not one that she had seen, but it was clear he was unhappy with her words. What was she to say? She did not feel fit to stay._

" _If this is about my father.."_

" _It isn't about anything, Jon Snow," her words were tense. "This isn't my home, and it never could be. My home is the Wall, Castle Black and East Watch, those are the only places I can call home."_

 _He closed the distance between them, and now only a breath was between them. Jon Snow was only two years older than her, but Jaesa had not grown tall yet. He stood over her by a few inches and his eyes bore down onto her._

" _It could be, you are just too stubborn to give it a chance."_

" _Fuck off, Jon Snow."_

 _She watched his eyes grow wide. She was ten and a girl, those two usually added to some ladylike behavior but not for Jaesa. She didn't care to be ladylike, and she never would. She was a child of East Watch, a daughter of the Wall, she would never change. She went to turn from him, went to leave him standing there in his shock, but a firm grip on her wrist kept her locked in her place._

" _Jo..-," she never got finish before she was turned back toward him, and pulled against him._

 _Jaesa had been close to men her whole life, but being close to someone just a little older made her cheeks flush. His breath was warm against her face, and his grey eyes were glaring down into her. She tried to look away but she was entranced by his cold eyes. She knew how wrong it was, how improper it would be if they were caught._

" _You can't leave," his voice was a whisper._

" _I am sorry, Jon Snow."_

 _She tried to pull away but his hands had found her lower back, keeping her trapped against him. She once more felt her face redden, she was no woman but she knew the implications of his touch. They may have been young, but she had heard stories from the men at the Wall, she knew what went on in their minds. Jon Snow was no doubt the same, even as a young boy of twelve._

" _Jae, please."_

 _His nickname for her felt harsh against her ears, and his words were almost begging. She looked into his eyes, and she wondered what he was thinking. She wondered what was going through his mind. As she wondered, she began to notice his face was inching closer to her own. Jaesa felt a panic, but it died quickly when his lips gently found her own. He was kissing her!_

* * *

"Lost in thought, Jaesa?" Robb's question brought her back.

They had been riding for only a few leagues when she got lost in the past. She had not meant to get lost in her thoughts of Jon Snow, but when he began to avoid her eyes at breakfast her mind wandered. She wondered if he was just as upset with her as she had been about the Wall. Did he know truly why she caused a scene? Or was he thinking she was just foolish?

"It passed."

A gentle laugh came from Robb Stark, and Jaesa turned to look at him. Her green eyes regarded him with curiosity, she had not said anything worthy of a laugh.

"He isn't angry with you, Jaesa."

She looked away from him, her cheeks growing warm. She didn't understand how the Stark boys managed to know what was always going on in her mind.

"I.."

"Don't stare, and I won't know what you are thinking, Jae."

She ignored him, letting a huff leave her lips. The Stark boys would be her death, she knew it. She hadn't meant to stare at Jon Snow, but she couldn't help it.

Jaesa didn't speak again as they road through the wood, looking for something to hunt. She could hear the King yelling from the front, his voice loud and annoying. For a moment Jaesa figured she should have stayed back, the men were eying her with annoyance. She was the only woman, and no doubt they thought she had no place. She ignored it for the most part, but she would occasionally regret joining them on the hunt.

"Jaesa, just speak to him."

She ignored Robb, she would not speak to Jon until the hunt was over, until everything could be spoken about. She didn't care if Benjen didn't want her to confront Jon Snow, she had to. She couldn't let him make a rash decision. She needed him to know what he was walking into, what he was going to face by going to the Wall.

The hunt was growing boring, and Jaesa found herself off on her own in the Wolfswood. She had long since strayed from the path, leaving Robb Stark behind. Jaesa didn't want to be around them, she wanted to find her quiet place. She left her horse by a tree before going ahead on foot, her bow still around her. She would find something small, and kill it. Just to make sure she didn't seem completley useless at hunting.

It wasn't long before Jaesa found herself leaning against a tree, a smile on her face. The woods were beautiful, and she felt good. She let the breeze go through he copper hair, and she almost wanted to close her eyes in joy. She didn't because a twig snapped behind her, causing Jaesa to push off the tree. When she faced the direction of the noise her eyes met two cold grey orbs.

"Robb's been looking for you," he couldn't even look at her, "come on."

He turned his back to her but she made no move to follow him. Jaesa stood her ground, he wasn't going to ignore her, then demand her to follow him. She was not his wolf pup, she didn't have to obey him. It took him three feet to realize she hadn't followed him.

"I am not fighting with you," she could barely hear him speak.

"And for that I am thankful, Jon Snow."

He turned back to her, his lips pulled to a tight line on his face. She hated when he did that, she hated when he frowned. His smile was something of the Gods, when he actually let anyone see it. She kept her eyes on him, while he looked to the ground, to her boots.

"We are going back now," he stated.

"Alright, I will head back to my horse then."

He once more turned and walked away from her, and Jaesa felt her heart beat heavy. She didn't like that he was the one to walk away. It felt wrong, but she couldn't blame him. She had been the one to walk away from him last time, to ride away and never look back.

The ride back to Winterfell was worse then the ride out, and Jaesa felt herself drifting back into thoughts of the past. She remembered the times she sat in lessons with the girls, or the times she played around with the boys. It had been five years, and yet the memories had been burned into her mind. She remembered the night she got angry, wild with fury, and slapped the Lord of Winterfell. He had only been trying to help her. She was a foolish child.

"Jaesa," Robb tried again to get her attention. He had been trying for hours, but still she did not speak. "Jaesa, why are you ignoring me? I just want to talk."

"I am not ignoring you, Robb, I just don't want to speak right now,"it wasn't a lie. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

 _Like how you're brother hates me._

* * *

Everything fell apart when they reached Winterfell again, three guards stood outside impatient looks on their faces. Jaesa watched as the Lord spoke to them, Robb at his side. She chose to lead her horse back to the stables instead of interjecting into their conversation. She knew whatever they were dealing with was not her business, she would find out later.

"Jaesa," Robb's voice surprised her. He didn't hold his normal tone, he sounded as if he was on the verge of crying. "Can you come with me?"

She turned to him, her head tilted to the side. She looked into his blue eyes, and saw the tears he was fighting. She felt a knot form in her stomach, something was wrong. She could tell.

"Of course," she said.

She followed her friend through the halls of Winterfell, and up to a room. She stopped before she entered, she could hear the chocked sobs of the woman in side. She looked to Robb, confusion in her green eyes. She couldn't understand why he'd taken her up there.

"Bran fell, and we don't know if he's going to wake up," his voice soft. "I was hoping you could look at him too, maybe you have more experience with fall victims."

She did have experience, the builders were not always careful, but it didn't mean she was any better then their own Maester. She was a healer, and a new one at that. She could bandage wounds, and set broken bones, but she couldn't magically make him better. She followed Robb into the room, her heart sinking. The child lay in the bed, his mother weeping at his side, and his father standing next to her. Jaesa felt like she was breaking in on something she had no place in.

No one really look at her as she made her way to Bran's bedside. Jaesa looked him over, letting her eyes fall on his face. She placed a hand on his head, and closed her eyes in a silent prayer. There was nothing she could do. She looked to Robb, and shook her head. She knew when he brought her there that she could do nothing. She left the room silent, her heart breaking for their family. She could never imagine such a fate for a child. If he woke, he'd never walk again. No one would be able to after a fall, not one that would lay a child in bed in such a manner.

She made her way to the chamber given to her, finally letting herself relax. She quickly found someone to help her draw a bath, quickly sinking into the warm water. She had gotten disgusting on the trip through the woods, and the thought of a warm bath was comforting. Jaesa felt guilty, and sad that she could not help Robb. She knew she would find him in the morning and give him comfort. She would offer her comfort to the Stark family, they deserved it.

She slipped into her nightdress, and sat at the edge of the bed brushing her copper hair. She knew she'd have to find Jon Snow as well, but she no longer felt like talking about the Wall. He had enough to suffer through with his brother's fall. She only hoped it was enough to keep him in Winterfell, where he belonged. She didn't think he could leave his family, not at such a time.

"Jaesa." She looked up as some one came into her chambers without warning. "We have to talk."

She stood from the bed, pushing her hair back and locked eyes with him. Jon Snow was standing her chambers, the door shut securely behind him and ice in his eyes.

"You could knock you know," she wasn't joking.

"Like you wouldn't have sent me away," he walked around her chambers, "you've been ignoring me."

Jaesa let a sigh fall from her lips, she wasn't the one ignoring him. He had been ignoring her. She had only avoiding speaking to him after her blow up. She didn't wish to speak of the matter.

"I am not the only one," she mumbled.

"You are the one angry with me, Jaesa, don't make this about me." His voice raised, and for a moment she stepped from his direction.

She had to imagine much had changed in five years to make him angry. She didn't imagine he had a temper, even she had long forgone her childhood anger.

"I don't wish to fight," she whispered. "What can I do for you?"

She watched the anger in his eyes fade, quickly being replaced by his normal cool demeanor. She wondered what brought him to her chambers at night. It was improper, even for a bastard son. He was still the son of a Lord, he was meant to have some manners.

"Why did you get angry when Arya mentioned me joining the Night's Watch?"

"Now is not the time for that, Jon Snow," she didn't want to discuss it.

She watched him lean against the stone wall, his frown on his face. What she wouldn't do to see him smile. She knew his mind was no doubt a mess.

"Why not?"

"Because you're brother should be your concern, not my temper."

He didn't seem convinced by her words, and the frown on his face only served to worsen. She ha no doubts he was sad, and she felt for him. But seeking her out was not the thing for him to do, not that night.

"I will deal with my feelings on the matter of my brother,"he sounded so cold. "I deserve to know why you were so angry with me?"

"The Wall isn't what you think Jon Snow," she looked down as she spoke. "It's my home, but it's not yours and should never be."

"It's the only place for me, Jaesa. I am a bastard." He pushed from the wall, but made no move toward her.

She didn't say a word at first, a sigh leaving her. He would never understand, and she knew he was no doubt as stubborn as his Uncle. Jon Snow would just willingly believe the Wall was all it was meant to be. A great honor, a great duty, but it wasn't that any longer. It was shell of the order it used to be.

"You're giving up your whole life to join them," she sounded like it hurt her to think about. "You'll never have a child, or wife, or hold land. You'll be nothing but another man at the Wall."

"I don't want a wife, or a child. I'm a bastard, Jaesa, no matter how you say it," he took a step toward her. "I am always going to be a bastard, and at the Wall I have a chance to be more."

He was angry, and bitter. She had tried when they were children to teach him to accept who he was, to no longer let it be his burden. She had hoped it would stick after she left, but now she knew differently. Jon Snow was a bitter, and thought running off in search of glory was his only hope.

"You're an honorable man, Jon Snow, the Wall isn't a place for you."

"It's the only place. Why can't you fucking see that?"

She stepped back again at the harshness in his voice. She was not afraid of him, she didn't fear him. She just couldn't understand him, not at the moment.

"Jon Snow, you don't understand," she whispered. "Good men like you.."

"You don't know me, Jaesa," he growled. "You walked away, you left. You told me you were never coming back, and I accepted that. You can't come back and pretend you know me."

"We were kids, Jon Snow. I heard the fight between you and Robb that night. How could I stay after all the damage I had caused?"

She had not intended their talk to go this way. She didn't intend to bring up the past, or argue. She wanted him to be able to deal with his sadness, and let him deal with his own feelings.

"What Robb and I argued about was nothing, we are brothers,"his tone was cool, "not even you could change that."

"I still wasn't going to let myself come between you two. I was a foolish child, I didn't ask for any of that."

"We didn't either, I didn't. I didn't ask for you to come to Winterfell, I didn't ask for you to come into my life and make feel good."

Jaesa felt guilty as he spoke, but they were children. They didn't know what they were doing, they didn't know. She didn't know. She didn't speak, she found herself leaning against the desk. She barely sat upon it her head hanging heavy.

"You should go," she whispered softly.

She didn't look up but she heard his footsteps, but she didn't hear the door open. Instead she found his feet fall into her line of sight on the ground. She didn't look up, she knew he had gotten closer to her. She stiffened, but still didn't look up.

"I don't want to go."

"You should."

"No."

Jaesa looked up, his grey eyes looking at her in defiance. For a moment she flashed back to the night she left, to the way his lips felt on hers. She was so young, so innocent. Things had changed, she wasn't a child any longer. She was a woman, even if some didn't think so. She knew what the kiss of a man felt like, she knew what men wanted. But he was always something different, his lips had felt different,even then.

"Jon Snow, don't be stubborn."

"I am not the stubborn one here," he smirked.

She wanted to smile, and for a moment a ghost of a smile reached her lips. She tried her best to keep his gaze but it was like he was searching her mind, looking for something. She looked away, and looked toward the door.

"Jon Snow.."

"Jaesa Snow," he was mocking her now.

She glared at him, but it faded in a matter of seconds. She didn't want to be angry, she couldn't be. His brother was laying in a sick bed, with a chance of life. Jon Snow should be with him, not in her chambers.

"I am serious, Jon Snow, you should go." She didn't know why he was arguing with her on it. "You have other worries, go speak with Robb. I am sure he needs you right now, or Arya. Your family needs you, they need you here."

She was still trying to convince him, still trying to make him see. He had a place in Winterfell, it was his home.

"They don't need me right now, they are most likely asleep." He looked away from her. "My father is going to Kings Landing, taking the girls with him, and Lady Stark doesn't want me here. My only place is the Wall."

She heard the pain in his voice. She knew the pain. The pain of not feeling wanted, as a child she felt it. She had long since given up on feeling such a way. She knew her parents didn't want her, but it didn't mean others didn't.

"I am sorry, Jon Snow." She wanted to touch him, reach out and place a hand on his strong shoulder but she didn't. "I am sorry."

"I hate when you say sorry," he whispered. "All I can think about is that night, and you riding away."

"We were kids, and foolish," she looked up at him, "it was a long time ago."

She didn't want him thinking about that night either. It was enough that it had plagued her mind all day, thinking of the ways it could have been different. It meant nothing, it was nothing. She wanted to believe that but she knew it was a lie. Even at ten she knew.

"It was more than that," he stepped even closer and instinctively Jaesa sat up completely on the desk. "You can't tell me it wasn't."

"I can because we were kids," she said. "I was ten, and it was moment of I don't even know. I am telling Jon Snow, you need to go."

She felt completely uncomfortable. She was sitting on a desk, with Jon Snow practically between her legs, each step he took bring him closer.

"Alright," she let out a sigh as he agreed. But she let out a squeak when his hand reached for back of her neck. "I'll go after this."

He surprised her by pulling her face closer to his, letting his lips breeze over hers. She could barely feel them as they touched her. As quickly as it happened, it ended and Jon Snow was walking away. He didn't look back at for the Jaesa was thankful. Her face was red, and her hand gently went up to touch her lips. What had gotten into Jon Snow?


	5. Authors Note

I know I haven't posted a chapter in this story in ages but I plan to go through and edit this story. I also plan to start posting new chapters soon for all my stories. I've been having huge writers block in the way of Game Of Thrones fics but hopefully that is going to pass I go through and edit.

Sorry for all whom read these stories.


End file.
